Polymetallic oxygen cluster compounds, also known as polyoxometalates (POMs), are a large class of “molecular state” inorganic nanocluster compounds with a spatial network structure formed by highly polymerized transition metal ions of high valence (e.g., Mo(VI), W(VI), V(V), Nb(V), Ta(V) and the like) with oxygen anions. Although Anderson-type hetero-polyoxometalates are one of the early-found basic polyoxometalate structures, most of them are synthesized under weaker acidic (near-neutral) conditions and have poor stability, and thus few studies were conducted on Anderson-type polyoxometalates and derivatives thereof. Early work mainly focused on simple investigation of the isolated anionic clusters thereof. As an important branch of polyoxometalate organic modification chemistry, alkoxylating modification of polyoxometalates has regained the attention of chemists in recent years. Among them, trimethylol-based organic ligands, RC(CH2OH)3 (R═NH2, Me, Et, NO2 and the like, simply referred to as tris), is widely used in the organic modification of polyoxometalates including Lindqvist-, Dawson-, and Anderson-type polyoxometalates.
The classical Anderson-type heteropolymolybdate alkoxylated derivatives with Mn(III) as the center heteroatom is mainly obtained by reconstructing and assembling octamolybdate in an acetonitrile organic phase followed by further reaction with a tripod alkoxide organic ligand, and is primarily used for the preparation of symmetric double-side modified Anderson-type heteropolymolybdate alkoxylated derivatives. Single-side modified α-Anderson-type heteropolymolybdate alkoxylated organic derivatives (with a planar configuration) is currently known to be possibly prepared in an aqueous phase. However, a non-planar configuration with a single-side modification has not yet been revealed.